tales_of_demons_and_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ye Zong
A member of the major Snow Wind Family and Ye Ziyun's father. He currently holds the position of City Lord of Glory City.【TDG】Chapter 90 – Into the City Lord’s Mansion At the start of the series, he was said to be at the "peak" of Black Gold rank【TDG】Chapter 93 – Confrontation but eventually stepped into Legend Rank. Appearance and Personality He is known for having a difficult personality, making him extremely hard to handle. He is also known for being extremely strict with his daughter, Ye Ziyun, making their relationship not very good. This is most likely related to the death of his wife when Ye Ziyun was young as well as the heavy burden that he carries protecting Glory City.【TDG】Chapter 95 – City Lord is very helpless Plot Alternate Life He died protecting Glory City from the demon beasts along with the president of the Alchemy Association, Gu Yan.【TDG】Chapter 45 – Elixir’s Formula Current Life Life at the City Lord's Mansion Arc Nie Li: :After Nie Li revealed his strength at the younger generation tournament he became a target of the Dark guild. In order to protect and nurture him, Ye Zong had him enter the City Lord's Mansion.【TDG】Chapter 90 – Into the City Lord’s Mansion :His first meeting was unexpected, as he caught Nie Li sneaking around half naked in his daughters courtyard. He recognized that Nie Li had the ability to use void form. In a rage, he attacked Nie Li and severely beat him as well as threatened to take his life.【TDG】Chapter 93 – Confrontation Despite his anger, when Nie Li said that if given a year, he would be able to defeat him, he agreed to give him that time. However, if he fails then Nie Li would no longer be allowed to see Ye Ziyun. He also demanded that Ye Ziyun reach gold rank.【TDG】Chapter 94 – One Year Pact :In truth, Ye Zong already knows of Nie Li's importance to the Alchemy Association and Glory City through his friendship with Gu Yan. He believes that Nie Li has a super expert master that he does not wish to offend and he was also impressed with his abilities and strength at such a young age. Even still, he has heard many rumors about Nie Li's relationships with Huyan Lanruo and Xiao Ning'er and worries for his daughter's future. Had Nie Li backed down in the confrontation, it most likely would have ended worse for him. Gu Yan: :Ye Zong also asked Gu Yan about the Soul Reversal Technique. Though neither of them have heard of it, he can guess that it is a suicidal attack meant to take down an opponent with him. Ye Zong asks Gu Yan to get this technique from Nie Li. He sees this powerful technique as something that could be used against the Dark Guild if they are ever so desperate. He tells Gu Yan that the Dark Guild is trying to push the demon beasts into attacking Glory City. The implication is that this is what probably caused Glory City's destruction in Nie Li's past life, though Nie Li is unaware of this possible connection between the Dark Guild and the attack. The Heavenly Sacred Border Arc :When Nie Li subdued the Thunder God’s Meteorite Sword a "pulse" a sound wave pulsed throughout Glory City that only those above black gold noticed. Though the source was unknown to them it was a very terrifying power that drew all of their attention, including Ye Zong.【TDG】Chapter 102 – Soul Puppet The Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array Arc Ye Xiu: :A while later Ye Zong meets with Ye Xiu who has returned to Glory City after traveling with Ye Mo, having found a book in an ancestral cave. However, since they are unable to recognize it, Ye Xiu suggests they consult with Nie Li. This causes Ye Zong to burst in anger and respond that he will not have anything to do with him.【TDG】Chapter 106 – Ye Xiu :Ye Xiu returns soon after carrying the information that the book is an extremely powerful technique called the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array and that Nie Li is able to lay it down, however only if he and Nie Yu are allowed to move into Ye Ziyun's courtyard. This causes Ye Zong's last bit of restraint to wither away and he immediately goes to destroy Nie Li. As he is about to attack him, the Soul Puppet with Nie Li reveals himself as the ancestral founder Ye Yan, causing Ye Zong to completely halt.【TDG】Chapter 108 – Exchanging with your daughter Ye Ziyun: :Unable to retaliate due to the presence of Ye Yan, he is convinced by Ye Xiu and reluctantly agrees to let Nie Li move in with Ye Ziyun.【TDG】Chapter 109 – Not a chance However, he secretly moves into one of the buildings in Ye Ziyun's courtyard so that he can watch over them.【TDG】Chapter 111 – This is what you’ve said He observes Ye Ziyun's cultivation and is proud of her rapid increase in strength. He is overwhelmed by her understanding and support of him, despite their strained relationship. He also overhears that it is thanks to Nie Li, as he gave her the powerful cultivation technique and Snow Queen demon spirit.【TDG】Chapter 112 – Talk with me Gu Yan: :A week later, Gu Yan arrives and informs Ye Zong about Shen Ming's attack on Nie Li. He also explains that Shen Ming was captured and tortured into revealing information regarding the connection between the Sacred Family and the Dark Guild. However since the testimony of one person is not substantial enough, Ye Zong asks the situation to be monitored and puts Ye Xiu in charge to carry out the necessary work.【TDG】Chapter 113 – Of course it was on purpose Nie Li: :Since Nie Li has finished laying the first of the eight arrays that makes up the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array. Ye Zong decides to go see it. Nie Li scoffs at the power of a Black Gold Demon Spiritualist and says that they have no chance against this Tai Yi Killing Array. Ye Zong challenges him to prove it is as powerful as he says, and Nie Li accepts. Since Ye Zong is completely confident in himself, he promises to not interfere in the matters between Ye Ziyun and Nie Li if Nie Li's array manages to defeat him. :The fight lasts for over two hours, but Ye Zong eventually has to admit defeat. However, Nie Li not only manages to beat him but at the same time humiliate him by making the Abyss Bear sit on his face.【TDG】 Chapter 114 – Power of the Tai Yi Killing Array This causes the furious Ye Zong to raise Nie Li by his leg and spank him for an entire day and also go back on his promise. Thus all of his pent up fury ends up being released, causing him to be light hearted and laugh out loud in happiness which he hadn't done in years.【TDG】Chapter 115 – Dirty old man Nie Li: :After the dark guild attacks the City Lord's Mansion Ye Ziyun and Nie Yu escape through a secret passage which leads to Ye Zong's rooms. She notifies him of the attack and he hurries to reach Nie Li. By the time he finds Nie Li at the Tai Yi Killing Array, he has already defeated one of the black gold experts sent by the Dark Guild. Even though their personal options have put them at odds, Nie Li hands over the imprint to the arrays, as protecting the city is more important. Nie Li then heads towards the Divine Thunder Killing Array.【TDG】Chapter 120 – A pretty good young man Dark Guild: :While Nie Li is fighting the Abyss Demon, Ye Zong is able to capture two more black gold Dark Guild members. All three of the prisoners had their soul realms destroyed by him to keep them from escaping and were thrown into the City Lord Mansion's prison. Despite that, they were still silenced. Unexpectedly, the Dark Guild had placed Soul Shackles on them, resulting in their death. Ye Zong also noticed the presence of a particularly strong individual, but he was unable to find him and the person choose not to act.【TDG】Chapter 122 – Misty Leaf Herb Ye Ziyun: :After the fight, Ye Zong heard how Nie Li fought the Abyss demon, draining his own soul realm and falling unconscious. After what Nie Li had done and seeing the anxious expression of his daughter, he told Ye Xiu to retrieve the extremely rare Misty Leaf Herb from the treasury to help with Nie Li's recovery. After seeing how Nie Li fought, Ye Zong's opinion of him has improved.【TDG】Chapter 122 – Misty Leaf Herb Suppressing the Sacred Family Arc Ye Han: :A few days after the attack, Ye Han unexpectedly returned to Glory City. His father was delighted and decided to throw a welcome home banquet.【TDG】Chapter 123 – City Lord’s young master Getting the Best of the Silver Winged Family Arc Nie Li: :In Nie Li's absence Ye Zong and Ye Xiu completed the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array. After seeing the power of the partially completed array during the previous Dark Guild attack Ye Zong is already very thankful to him. The fact that he has been missing for weeks has made Ye Zong concerned that the Dark Guild has gotten to him. :He is very relieved when Nie Li shows up safe and sound. However, when he goes to greet him Nie Li calls him "father-in-law" in front of Ye Xiu and Nie Li's friends. Despite the fact that he thinks highly of Nie Li and his contributions, Ye Zong immediately wants to lash out at him for being so presumptuous. Everyone is startled when Ye Zong chooses instead to ignore it. After telling both Ye Zong and Ye Xiu about the doorway to the Abyss Prison Realm, Nie Li gifted them with handfuls of Blood Crystals.【TDG】Chapter 157 – Return :Though Ye Zong is tempted to accept the valuable blood crystals, he is hesitant since it would appear that by accepting the blood crystals he was accepting Nie Li as his son-in-law, however, Nie Li then pushes the issue by dangling the information from the Abyss Prison Realm in front of him. Ye Zong then unhappily accepts. Nie Li informs them about the situation and resources in the Abyss Prison Realm.【TDG】Chapter 158 – Demon Lord? Demon Lord: :Nie Li then asks Ye Zong and Ye Xiu if they have every heard of someone called the Demon Lord. Ye Zong tells Nie Li about an incident that happened hundreds of years ago when a young boy was taken in by an old man. Later the old man was killed by the cruel Red Jade Family, a formerly powerful family in Glory City. The boy then disappeared only to return later and single-handedly wipe out the family. He called himself the Demon Lord and founded the Dark Guild. Duan Jian: :At this point Ye Zong notices Duan Jian and asks who he is, as he can partially tell how powerful he is. He is surprised when Duan Jian states that he is a servant of Nie Li. Sacred Family and Dark Guild: :Once everyone else has left, Ye Zong and Ye Xui tell Nie Li that they now have the evidence on the Sacred Family and also know where the Dark Guild has a division in the City. Nie Li proposes that they invite the experts to the City Lord's Mansion as the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array will give them an advantage while the rest of the Sacred Family and Dark Guild members in the City can be taken down.【TDG】Chapter 159 – Demon Beast Horde The Demon Horde Attacks Arc Demon Beast Horde: :A few days later a Demon Beast Horde is discovered headed towards Glory City. It is only a few million strong with mostly lower rank demon beasts, with the highest being black gold rank. With only five hours to prepare, Ye Zong sounds the alarm and starts to prepare the city. Shen Hong: :Ye Zong assigns the Sacred Family to the least critical northern wall, while asking Shen Hong himself to go with him to the southern wall. In this way Ye Zong is keeping a close eye on Shen Hong.【TDG】Chapter 160 – Beast horde arrives Defensive Lines: :When he arrived at the southern wall later he discovered that Nie Li had put the fighters he was allowed to command to work digging out in front of the walls. When the demon beast horde finally came into sight, Nie Li asked Ye Xiu to tell Ye Zong not to order an attack and instead allow the demon beasts to approach the walls. This is highly abnormal, as usually the strongest would head out to meet the horde head on. But Ye Zong has learned to trust Nie Li and so tells everyone to wait and not attack.【TDG】Chapter 160 – Beast horde arrives :He was amazed by the thousands of demon beasts that died as they hit Nie Li's defensive lines. This is an entirely new way of fighting that had never been used before. Using this method, thousands more of the citizens of Glory City will survive.【TDG】Chapter 161 – Wicked idea Long Range Attack: :After over a third of the demon beasts had died they suddenly pulled back from the city walls. It was now obvious that the horde was under control of a black gold rank demon beast that had unlocked its Spiritual Wisdom. Since they were not making any progress with the normal methods the leader had pulled them back and commanded the larger demon beasts to start collecting large boulders to hurl at the city wall.【TDG】Chapter 163 – 2-star Gold rank :Not having any ideas of his own, Ye Xiu asked Nie Li if he had a way to counter the demon beast's new tactic. Nie Li told him to bring out the large crossbows and gave him some of the Blood Burst Magic Bottles. Since the start of the horde's attack, Nie Li had put the Alchemy Association to work making thousands of them. Though some of the boulders were still thrown, their number was greatly reduced. Seeing this attack has also failed, the demon beast horde once again fell back.【TDG】Chapter 164 – Raging Flames of Explosion Black Gold Demon Beasts: :The last move of the demon beast horde was to directly charge with their most powerful members. There was only a handful of black gold demon beasts, but each of them is very powerful and it would take many black gold rank fighters and demon spiritualists teaming up to take one down. In this charge the city wall was finally breached. Ye Zong passed over directing the troops to Ye Xiu, while telling him to try to lure the demon beasts towards the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array. He then heads out to hunt down the leader of the demon beasts, the Snow Wind Great Ape. :Ye Zong is having a lot of difficulty and knows he can not take down the Snow Wind Great Ape on his own, but when they start getting close to the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array the Great Ape realizes something is wrong. It lets out a roar and all the black gold rank demon beasts in the city retreat. On top of that he is vigilant towards Shen Hong who is still nearby looking for a chance to strike. Suddenly the Snow Wind Great Ape is hit by a legend rank fireball attack from out of nowhere. Ye Zong believes that this was most likely the action of Nie Li's mysterious master. :After Ye Zong dealt the death blow to the Snow Wind Great Ape he gained some martial insight. He also split its head and discovered a demon spirit. A demon spirit of a 5 star black gold demon beast that had its spiritual wisdom unlocked is incredibly powerful. He quickly stores it in his interspatial Ring as he does not know if Shen Hong might make a move for it. Shortly afterwards, the demon beasts withdraw from the city.【TDG】Chapter 165 – Used to it Nie Li: :Ye Zong meets up with Nie Li after the battle. He can not help but compare Nie Li's and Ye Han's personalities. He personal thanks Nie Li and then tries to give him the demon spirit from the Snow Wind Great Ape. Since he believed that Nie Li's master struck it down with the legend rank fireball, it seems only right to give it to him. Nie Li tells him that his master does not need it so he tells Ye Zong to keep it as his dowry. Ye Zong then immediately starts to integrate with the Snow Wind Great Ape, replacing his Black Scaled Earth Dragon.【TDG】Chapter 166 – An accident Taking down the Sacred Family Arc Ye Han: :In the middle of the night Ye Han comes to talk with Ye Zong. He spills out his feelings of being wronged. He says that he has always worked hard for Ye Zong to be proud of him, yet now that Ye Ziyun has proven to be strong enough to become the City Lord he was easily pushed aside. Ye Zong feels incredible guilty but can only hopelessly apologizes to Ye Han.【TDG】Chapter 168 – Beauty is fragile :Ye Zong feels incredible guilty and hugs him, but Ye Han takes this opening to stab him with a poison knife. The toxin is Draconic Tongue Herb and greatly weakens him. He can not gather soul force at all. Ye Han tells him that he has made a deal with the Sacred Family and Dark Guild to destroy the Snow Wind Family and take the City Lord's seat for himself. :However Ye Han counted on the fact that the Draconic Tougue Herb is strong against those of the dragon tribe without realizing that Ye Zong had recently switched his Black Scaled Earth Dragon for the Snow Wind Great Ape. This gave Ye Zong the strength to land a heavy blow on Ye Han and alert his guards.【TDG】Chapter 169 – Draconic Tongue Herb Ye Xiu: :Ye Xiu is the first to arrive and Ye Zong quickly tells him what happened. They both know that Draconic Tougue Herb has no cure so Ye Zong asks him to call Ye Ziyun and Nie Li so that he can say goodbye. Ye Ziyun: :Because she was so close she was able to quickly arrive. Ye Zong regretted that he had not spent more time with her and was now leaving her. He desperately apologized to Ye Ziyun for not being a better father. Nie Li: :Nie Li arrived later. Ye Zong pleaded with Nie Li to watch over his daughter, as he felt like he could trust that Nie Li had Ye Ziyun's best interests at heart. He later wakes up to see Nie Li holding embracing his daughter right in front of him and into a rage and starts throwing pillows and insults at Nie Li. Even though he is grateful for Nie Li saving his life does not mean he will be so lenient with his daughter. After he has calmed down he tells Ye Ziyun to take Nie Li to the treasure house of the Snow Wind Family and take anything that he believes to be useful to protect them.【TDG】Chapter 170 –Treasury of the City Lord’s Mansion The Meeting of Glory City's Experts: :A few days later was the meeting of all of Glory City's elders, but Ye Zong was not at the City Lord's Mansion. Rather, he lead the city guard as they struck at the Sacred Family and the Dark Guild.【TDG】Chapter 179 – Prestige He was even able to break through the protection array placed by the Sacred Family's ancestors using the power of his new Snow Wind Great Ape. The three black gold great elders of the Sacred Family then attacked him.【TDG】Chapter 181 – Real intentions revealed Gui Sha: :After taking care of the Sacred Family and the Dark Guild's bases, Ye Zong headed back to the City Lord's Mansion in time to see Gui Sha suppressing the the Snow Wind Spiritual God. Though he did not think that he could defeat him, he did not hesitate to confront him.【TDG】Chapter 184 – Even in death, I will have no regrets In that moment Ye Zong was able to break into legend rank. He used the Traceless Snow Wind Technique to walk into the air and confront him. As Ye Zong fought Gui Sha he could tell that though his strength is great, it does not match a person who has reached legend rank.【TDG】Chapter 185 – Gui Sha :This causes Gui Sha to choose to escape instead, by using a vortex known as a Spatial Door of Darkness. After a few of the Sacred Family's elders escaped, he starts to make a second door for himself, but it is stopped by Nether Phantoms from the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array. He then integrates with his Bloodthirsty Devil, but even still can not withstand the attacks from the array. Long Sha: :Gui Sha is rescued at the last minute by Long Sha. He is able to stop Ye Zong and the Snow Wind Spiritual God with two stones that exploded with a formless energy that exploded. He recognized Nie Li's strength and again asked him to visit the Demon Lord. He also brings up the Spiritual Constellation Technique. Nie Li then activates the killing array at its full power and strikes at Long Sha.【TDG】Chapter 186 – Spiritual Constellation Technique? He is barely able to survive by using his Golden Winged Dragon and sacrificing several legend rank treasures, then escapes.【TDG】Chapter 187 – Confrontation Training in the Mountains Arc Nie Li: :After the battle with the Sacred Family and Dark Guild is over Ye Zong receives a letter telling him that Nie Li has decided to leave Glory City in order to train and check out the Dark Guild's base. Though Ye Zong is nervous about if Glory City will be alright without him, he is reassured by several methods that Nie Li left to protect everyone. He also has left Ye Zong a new cultivation technique that is especially suited to someone that integrated with the Snow Wind Great Ape. He has already accepted that Nie Li would be the best match for Ye Ziyun in the future.【TDG】Chapter 189 – Heavenly Fate Plateau Into the Nether Realm Arc Ye Zong's Cultivation: :After Nie Li improved his cultivation technique he was able to rapidly grow in strength. During Nie Li's absence he has already progressed to 2 Star Legend Rank.【TDG】Chapter 206 – Mysterious Demon Beast Ye Han: :Ye Zong receives a letter from Ye Han where he reveals that his master, Ye Ming, died before he returned to Glory City. He also tells Ye Zong that he will not give up on Ye Ziyun and on becoming the City Lord. The letter lastly tells him to surrender Glory City or that the Wugui Family, which is stronger then the Dark Guild, will destroy it.【TDG】Chapter 209 – Father and Son Ye Mo: :When Ye Mo arrived, he lectured Ye Zong about his poor judgment with Ye Han. He also announced that he supported Nie Li in marrying Ye Ziyun.【TDG】Chapter 209 – Father and Son Nie Li: :He was surprised to learn that Nie Li helped Ye Mo in understanding the Power of Law, but thought that perhaps that could explain Nie Li's knowledge. Now that nie Li has his father's backing he can do nothing to Nie Li. He agrees to the marriage between him and Ye Ziyun, however he tells him that they won't be married until they are sixteen and not take any "improper" actions before then.【TDG】Chapter 210 – Sister goddess :Ye Zong then shows Nie Li the letter from Ye Han. They discussed the upcoming threat of the Wugui Family. In order to better prepare for the fight, Nie Li gave Ye Zong insight into the Power of Law. Ye Zong then went off to focus on training. :He was later shocked when he discovered the profound Demon Spirit Devouring Technique that Nie Li and his friends were using to cultivate.【TDG】Chapter 212 – Wu Man Wugui Family: :When the scouting group from the Wugui Family arrive Ye Zong goes out with his father, Ye Mo, to confront them. When the leader, Wu Man, calls for reinforcements Ye Zong goes to activate the Ten Thousand Demonic Beast Array. He is able to trap the eleven legend rank experts inside the array. He killed three of them before Wu Ming used the Divine Blood Forbidden Technique to escape with the survivors.【TDG】Chapter 214 – Unusual transformation Duan Jian's Revenge Arc :Ye Zong is very worried and apprehensive about Ye Ziyun leaving the safety of Glory City, but knows that she must leave in order to further grow. He also worries about Nie Li and the others. He is going to watch over Glory City as Ye Mo travels into the Abyss Prison Realm.【TDG】Chapter 221 - The second piece? Leaving for the Draconic Ruins Realm Arc Nie Li: :As soon as Nie Li regained conscious, Ye Zong rushed over to see him and was relieved to find that he was alright.【TDG】Chapter 257 – Enemy Attack? Demon Lord: :Suddenly, the loud sounds of a nearby fight drew their attention. They found the Demon Lord attacking Ye Mo, destroying many of the buildings in the City Lord's Mansion.【TDG】Chapter 258 – Hostage Ye Zong joined Nie Li, Ye Ziyun, and the others in supporting his father in suppressing the Demon Lord. However, after Nie Li started to attack with the Thunder God’s Meteorite Sword, the Demon Lord felt danger and changed his tactics. Instead of facing it head on, he evaded its strike and charged in close. He grabbed Ye Zong and overpowered him with the power of Hell.【TDG】Chapter 258 - Hostage :Even captured, Ye Zong bravely tried to strike back, however the difference in strength was too great. The Demon Lord easily ripped his right arm directly off. Ye Mo and Nie Li both tried to bargain and convince the Demon Lord to let Ye Zong go to no avail. Even still, Ye Zong stood strong and ordered Nie Li to attack, declaring that he would happy to die protecting Glory City. The Demon Lord again demanded the Demon Spirit Stone that Ye Mo held, and proceeded to rip off Ye Zong's other arm. With no other way to save is son's life, Ye Mo threw the demon spirit stone to the Demon Lord. However, the Demon Lord then pierced through Ye Zong's chest, fatally wounding him. Knowing that his end was near, Ye Zong activated the Snow Wind Family's self destruction technique, turning himself to ice. This destroyed his soul, but allowed him to cause heavy damages to the Demon Lord as well.【TDG】Chapter 259 - Rage After his death, Nie Li used the the Soul Mirror to gather Ye Zong's fragments of soul aura, but there was no hope of reviving him from soul aura alone.【TDG】Chapter 260 - Hope Abilities and Equipment Category:Snow Wind Family es:Ye Zong